Think or Sink
by GeneralUnrest
Summary: Where can someone like Idate go when he's seriously injured? When there are no other options (kind of) he turns to the one (sort of) friend he (almost) has nearby. [Notes: This fic is more Ice Scream focused. It's mostly about Idate (Orca), but also Rock, Rocma, Nagi, and the rest of the Iceberg Isle cast]
He would have been lying to say things went according to plan. They actually went the opposite of any plan and Idate barely even had a plan. The orca was a force of nature himself, but when faced with what appeared to be the karmic wraith of the universe itself he didn't stand a chance.

It was on those terms that he managed to drag himself back to Iceberg Isle, sprawling out over the rocks near a familiar household—not one he would be invited into however. He knew that and still here he was. It was the closest swim and probably the only place he could pick up more smokes at the same time.

If one was to be generous they could say Idate's injury looked "kind of bad" but a more realistic soul might categorize it as "disgusting, don't show that to me, just finish dying in peace."

Idate laid there smoking, considering his options again. Now that he beached out all them seemed kind of shitty. He considered making a swim for his brother's place, but unless Nagi was around he would probably get the door slammed in his face. Then again she might do the same anyway. He found himself laughing. Eventually someone would find him here laughing and either try to finish the job or at least buy him more cigarettes.

Maybe he should have gone further away down to that cute little kingdom. It was so far though. He at least got kind of a pass around there after getting on the good side of that attendant of the princess'. In a few hours maybe he'd have the strength back together for it. Wounds probably would seal up eventually. If anything he healed up pretty quickly at least. Bleeding got on his nerves though.

He groaned and sat himself up, getting more blood everywhere in the process. He swore and held his side with his good arm, effectively getting blood over his cigarette and putting it out. He swore from the bottom of his cold nasty heart.

It was smack in the middle of this mess that he heard the familiar slap of noisy webbed feet. Glancing over he caught the owner of such, Rock, making his way over, fishing rod still in hand. The penguin was in zero rush. In all likelihood he was prepping something to gloat with. Idate was busy lamenting the loss of his cig still.

"Look who it is! And you look like shit!" Rock exclaimed almost happy for once in his life. If there was any joy in his usually furrowed brows it was in that moment. He'd left the harpoons at home otherwise he would have stabbed another into the bastard.

Idate grinned at him anyway—a charming toothy smile full of blood surely. "Shit's your everyday. Thought...I'd try your style," Idate said in return, managing not to cough out any organs in the process. None of the ones around his side spilled out yet either.

Rock only laughed and shuffled up closer to look down on him. He took the chance while he had it. "So you decided to die right here then? Nobody's gonna bury a shitty orca like you, you know right?"

"I'm not dying, I'm recovering," he insisted. Although he might be helped by stopping up the bleeding better, but it kind of sucked to move.

Rock stared down at him—he wasn't really thinking that hard, he was just relishing in the opportunity. It took a second of wind up, but Rock brought his fishing rod up and smacked it across Idate's mangled arm and waddled away. It left the orca howling in pain and writhing on the rocks.

"The hell?! You're dead you little shit! You know that?!" Idate barked after the smaller figure as he disappeared over the ice. Rock didn't seem to care—merely continuing back to his home in the near view, but too far for Idate to realistically crawl over. It left him on his own, sprawled out again and in a combined states of anger, terrible pain, and exhaustion. He didn't think he was going to get any pity cigs at this rate. Nekoyama wouldn't show up for another eight hours or so. Idate was pretty sure he wouldn't bleed out in eight hours—it would probably take like twelve at least. So at the very least he would have more to smoke before possibly dying which seemed like a much better state to be in than any of the other ones.

For a brief moment he almost experienced guilt. Nagi would be pissed he left without saying anything. It would be a shame to make that lass cry probably. Oh well, she'd forget before long—somewhere between her dad's celebration of his passing and maybe six months. The party would be in five weeks if he knew his brother well enough. It pissed him off a little.

That and he'd not really gotten around to talking to that cute one he'd saved in the sea kingdom. Maybe not enough. She said she might write him. It was ridiculous and kind of cute. She had no idea. He wondered if he could form a letter out of his blood and then write in it too. He had enough laying around.

Before his thoughts got to be too much more unreasonable that he heard footsteps again. This time when he looked over it was Rock—but not how he expected to see him. Instead of armed up with harpoons the penguin had a pack in one wing. He made his way over without saying anything else, setting the pack down at Idate's side and showing it was full of various bandages and solutions to help clean wounds. Idate didn't even know what to say at first—he felt too confused to make sense of it.

"I don't want to say this," Rock started after a second to laying things out, "But take your clothes off."

"What?" Idate blurted out at first. That hurt to do though so he got quiet very quickly. "I can't do that."

"This isn't really the time to get all self conscious, fucking orca," Rock snapped back at him, looking ready to storm off.

"No no, my arms's all fucked, I can't do it by myself. Don't walk off!"

"Oh my god, I didn't come out here to babysit you. I should just leave your dumb ass to die," Rock muttered, but he did come back, getting a knife out of the bag and just hacking open Idate's suit from the side. He could figure out his arm later. For whatever reasons predators like this fuck would probably heal fairly shortly, but this was honestly pretty bad. Really, Rock thought he would have been happier never looking at his nicotine addled not-friend's insides, but here he was—too late. Whatever tore into him got pretty deep and cut pretty far. Someone was probably a good shot. There were smaller wounds here and there; however, not enough to bother with. That wouldn't kill him. The suffering he deserved entirely.

Idate did himself a favor for once and kept his trap shut. Mostly because it was easier to focus on other things and not this small creature judging his wounds. Eventually Rock started to draw out a bunch of bandages. "I'll help stop you from bleeding out, I guess. The rest you're on your own. Sit up and I'll help or whatever," Rock said finally.

Also in his favor, Idate sat up using his better arm and gritting his teeth to try and remain silent through the motion. "'S'fine...No big deal," he said in an attempt to retain some dignity. It was all gone anyway.

Rock could've ignored him probably but instead he smacked some thick padded bandages right over Idate's wound. The orca let out an unholy sound to make it clear it hurt. He deserved that too maybe. Rock ignored him and focused on getting the bandage set and moving to make sure it would be tied around his sides tightly, very, so it would probably hold blood in. Or something. At the very least he tried; that was what mattered in the end.

If Idate died it was out of his control.

Idate himself mostly focused on recovering, biting his lip and trying not to yell anymore even though he really wanted to. This was pathetic. He hated it. He hated Rock a little bit too, but less than when he hit him with the rod by a slight margin.

Rock stepped back and watched Idate struggle with his arm for a moment. He probably needed to take a look at what the hell his bones were doing, but frankly the penguin didn't want to see it. And yet he still couldn't look away when Idate tore his sleeve away and there it was—his arm was twisted out of shape in a way that made Rock cringe.

"That explains a lot," Idate admitted after a long, uncomfortable silence. "I can probably snap that back into place," he decided after.

"...Probably," Rock agreed. He honestly didn't know.

Idate tried anyway which resulted a horrible snap along with him howling out in pain again and rolling over onto his uninjured side. He probably didn't cry at all. He curled into a ball there, hissing and swearing while Rock wiped the picture from his mind.

"Okay, you're fine then. I'm going home," Rock decided, packing up his bag. He left some extra bandages for the whale at least. It was way too giving, but after that display this asshole needed a little pity. A very small amount of pity.

"What? Just like that? You're just going to ditch me?" Idate blurted after him after he got a few steps away. Almost escaped.

"I'm not going to sit around you while you're crying and whining."

Admittedly, both were probably going to happen at this rate, but Idate pushes that part aside. "Come on, buddy, don't be so cold. Someone's gonna come along and finish the job while I'm recovering and then all your work's for nothing."

"Defend yourself. I'm not gonna babysit you."

Idate adjusted his angle. "I'll bring you cigs for the next three months if you let me crash at your place until I'm healed a little."

Rock glared back at him. "...Make it six."

"Six months? You tiny shitty bastard you...drive a hard bargain."

Maybe Rock wouldn't even live for six months. He could take that gamble. Idate relented and carried on. "Fine, I agree."

"Great. Don't bleed on my floors," Rock said and scuttled off toward his house over across the craggy beach. Idate damned him and took a moment to try and gather himself up. In all honesty, it took him about half an hour to even get up and drag himself to the house. It was pretty pathetic and left him looking winded when he did make it to the door. Rock opened it up like he was unexpected guest.

"Come in, I guess. I'm not really interested in taking care of you, so just crash somewhere no one can see you." He pointed a flipper up at the loft.

"You seriously think I'm gonna be able to climb up there like this?"

"You have two good legs and one arm. You'll manage," Rock shrugged.

Idate swore under his breath but made his way to the ladder. In all honest Rock just hoped he fell a couple times so he could watch. He even plopped on the couch nearby and lit up a cigarette. A free show he'd accept. Idate grasped the ladder unsteadily, getting up a couple of rungs shakily before nearly falling off. Acting fast enough he bit onto one rung and hung there by his teeth before he could get himself back in order and the rest of the way up. He only tore it up a little.

"I swear if that thing falls apart you're fixing it," Rock warned him. Idate promptly hit his head on the ceiling, groaned and carried on to a clear spot to lay out on his side. The way he sounded couldn't be described as graceful.

"Gonna sleep for a bit," Idate said over his shoulder, sounding like death.

Rock let the bastard be, eying the loft. He let the room remain quiet so he could listen out for anything strange from the orca. After twenty minutes of uncomfortable uneasiness eventually he heard Idate's breaths even out and slow. He was probably asleep. He doubted in that state that idiot would try to pull anything sly. Not after what he did to his arm. Rock cringed again.

He finished smoking and contemplated what to do with this asshole in his place. There was a pretty good chance he'd be out for awhile—with wounds like that it might even be days he'd be hanging around. If other islanders found out he was squirreling him away they might raise hell. It would make sense to take the orca out while he couldn't fight properly—that he'd considered it himself was telling enough. The others might take that move a lot more seriously. Especially Rocma. She _especially_ didn't need to hear about this.

Just considering that thought gave Rock a chill. She'd kill him in a second flat. And maybe level his house in the process. Trying not to sweat that thought, he made his way up the ladder to the loft, scooted around the semi-corpse and threw a large blanket over him. He swatted his tail under it. There, perfectly hidden.

Rock went back down and worried, slightly. He'd fish near home for now—that would take a load off.

Idate slept for two days straight. When he did wake up he immediately complained for smokes first and pain killers second. Rock didn't have the latter so he relented and parted with some of the former mostly to shut him up. After the orca had smoked for a little while his spirits seemed to be in a better place. He took the shot at changing his own bandages (he eventually needed Rock's help despite his protests) and tossed out the remains of his jacket and shirt in the process. The two managed to makeshift a sling for him too to keep him from messing up his arm any worse while it was getting set back into place. It was surprisingly effective.

It was just as they were starting to sit for another smoke break someone knocked at the door. Rock immediately threw the blanket back over Idate who let out a confused noise and turned to swearing.

"Shuddup and stay out of the way, you're hiding remember?" Rock whispered harshly. Idate got the picture and slithered back under the blanket, his hand and still lit cigarette the only thing poking out. Rock forcibly put it and smacked Idate's hand so he'd retreat properly and all the way. By the time the small one made it to the door his visitor looked displeased.

"What the heck was going on in there? Is somebody else around?" Peraco asked, easily peeking over the shorter Rock. For the time being Idate was hidden enough.

"No...No, I got up and kicked the table leg. Hurt," Rock attempted shortly. He was going to be in for so much hell if Idate couldn't behave himself for a minute. Rock let Peraco in and both sat at the sofa. She never stayed for long since she wasn't so keen on the smokey smell that never left the cabin. It would be fine, probably.

"You should be careful, I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to check in today. I have something for you too," she said, fishing through her pockets. She eventually unearthed a letter and passed it to him. "Nekoyama had it, but said he couldn't find you at your fishing spot the other day so I said I'd pass it along."

Rock turned the letter over. It wasn't exactly clearly marked or anything. Who the hell needed to send him anything? "Huh. Well thanks for bringing it along."

Peraco leaned obviously toward the letter. Rock tucked it away so she'd get the picture he wasn't opening it just yet. She seemed disappointed. "No problem...Anyway, Shirogane told me that Yukisada is making sweets and going to make enough to share. Like a bunch. Do you want me to hold some for you and bring it by later?"

"That kid... Yeah sure. I'll drop by though. Don't worry about making the trip twice," Rock said sternly. Turning it down entirely might be suspicious. There was a slight movement from the loft. Both glanced up but Rock hurried to cover it up, coughing once even as an added distraction. "But yeah, I'll see you later then. I gotta get some more done today, so _later._.."

Peraco gave him a narrow eyed look that said she didn't trust that, but she did get up. The smokey smell was getting annoying anyway. "Alright then...later Rock," she said as she headed out. Rock said goodbyes and waved her off, closing the door as fast as he could without drawing attention to it.

"Could you not be still for a few minutes?"

Idate squirmed out from under the blanket, trying to light a new cigarette at the same time. He didn't set the blanket on fire with some luck. "I tried seriously but I can't lay on my arm like that," he half-shouted back at him. Idate spied him going for his gun and immediately backtracked. "Don't play dirty just because I can't move a lot—that's shitty!"

"You're shitty, you fucking stain. I swear if anything happens to my house..." Rock started but trailed off. The gun was put away, but the threat remained.

"I won't make a peep if there's anyone else, okay? Relax, seriously."

Silence filled the room briefly before Rock gathered his things for fishing. "I'm gonna get out for a bit. You stay hidden. Don't answer the door," he instructed.

Idate didn't let himself groan this time. Rock left unimpeded—at least remembering to lock the door behind him too. Just in case there was another unexpected visitor. He could focus on fishing for a little while and come back clear headed. Maybe in a few hours he could run to see about whatever he agreed to take from Peraco. He didn't even care for sweets. Maybe that mess was a mistake. He kept alert while out fishing. It did clear his head and the haul was decent. With his mood up he was ready to deal with that asshole whale in his loft again.

As Rock approached his home he stopped cold. An uninviting figure stood at his door, clearly waiting near it: Rocma. She looked a little more pissed than usual too. He approached as casually as he could manage.

"To what do I owe the visit," Rock said blandly, putting his things down aside the house. Fish was better left out for now.

Rocma turned and looked out toward the cliffs. "I've been keeping an eye out. I heard of some strange sightings a few days ago. I want to ask you some questions."

Something about this bear's aura made anyone uneasy—even Rock sometimes. Considering what was just beyond the door they were standing in front of there was a good chance she might just sniff him out too. He had a bad feeling he would get pinned for this one way or another. "Sure...Go on," he said eventually.

Rocma tilted her head slightly. "Not inviting me in today?"

Rock cursed Idate to the very bottom of hell. He deserved it so much. "Huh? Oh, that many questions. Give me a moment," he said, getting the door unlocked and open. Luckily Idate didn't spring out at that point, in fact he was hidden under the blanket. Probably. He probably heard Rocma's voice through the door. Considering her strength she was probably the orca's number one worry.

Rock led Rocma in and they sat at opposite chairs. She wrinkled her nose. "You shouldn't smoke so much inside...it smells like an ashtray in here. That's why you have no visitors you know."

He really had no visitors because he didn't really care to have anyone over for very long anyway, but he wouldn't argue with Rocma. Not right now. "Maybe later or something...Anyway, the questions?"

Rocma straightened up and rested her hands on her lap. "Very well. My first is to ask you where you were two days ago."

"My usual fishing spot most of the day. Why?"

"I'm getting to it. Did you see anything out of the ordinary that day?"

Rock made sure he didn't pause. "It was about the same as always."

"Then if it was the same as always, did you see that trash orca?"

It wasn't entirely intentional but his answer blurted out of his beak anyway. "Most orcas are pretty trashy but uh...you mean the one, right?"

She glared. "Yes, I mean the one."

Rock hesitated, tried to look like he had to think about it. He really did. It was his tail on the line now. "Don't think so, not two days ago."

He was going to die. He was seriously going to have to fight Rocma in a minute—he knew it. He could have taken her if he thought to grab his gun first. Why did he invite her in? At least Idate was being terribly silent. Maybe he died. Rock hoped he was dead. Long cold dead.

"How strange...Because of what I heard was some of the others said they thought they spotted an orca floating through and bleeding out in the water. They were too afraid to chase and see if he really was dying but...I haven't found a corpse yet so I'm not convinced," Rocma explained, sounding like she didn't believe Rock for a second. She _had_ to know.

"...Yeah? Sucks for him," Rock said cautiously. He was so screwed.

"You're going to tell me you really know nothing?" Rocma pressed.

"Yup."

Silence filled the room. Rock hoped Idate was a corpse. It felt stifling. Rock knew Rocma was doing this on purpose too. He'd have to crack if she made it this uncomfortable.

"You know I tracked the blood, right?" Rocma said after an eternity of pain.

"Goddammit," Rock muttered before movement up in the loft stopped the both of them. The blanket was thrown off and in a second Idate jumped down to the lower floor and onto Rocma, aiming to pin her down. That second of surprise gave the orca the advantage, but it was only that. With his arm messed up as it was his legs were doing most of the work. With them both toppled over Rock's sofa it was hard to get a good hold on her with just one arm. It only took a few seconds for Rocma to struggle and claw right into Idate's good side. She could see all the bandages and the makeshift sling—she could have aimed there, but maybe the shock kept her from her planning deeply.

Still, the claws cut through Idate effectively, making him flinch enough she could kick him off and get up so she could stomp into his bandages purposefully this time. "I knew you were in here, you trash!" she shouted once she had the clear advantage. Idate reeled on the floor, bleeding starting over after that attack. He at least managed to maintain enough grace not to cry out too loud.

"That was seriously on purpose...! Goddamn you're cold but...I like that about you too," Idate said while both deeply pained and trying to laugh it off. He wasn't really getting off the floor either.

Rocma only looked down on him. It seemed she couldn't resist the chance either. "It would be very easy to finally be rid of you right now. No more patrolling my island, out of our waters. We might even be able to take a boat safely for once," she said, icy cold on cue.

Idate started to pick himself up but Rocma kicked him down again. He laughed from the floor, clutching his side. "Harsh! You act like I'm the...only one to pass through here."

"I know you're not, but I hate you the most and I really want to put an end to you."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me..." Idate didn't get to go beyond that snark before Rocma kicked him across the room and into the wall. He only barely started picking himself up when she approached—looking stone cold as ever.

Rock saw the newly damaged wall Idate had braced himself again and felt a surge of frustration. He snatched up his gun and slid in aside from the two. He could have pointed the barrel at either of them in full honesty. "No way, not in my house! You're both stopping!"

"Let me drag him outside and finish it," Rocma said with some finality to it.

Rock braced, weapon held firmer. "He's shit, but we have a deal. I can't just let you kill him. Either I kill him or he dies on his own."

Rocma looked honestly surprised for once. She passed glances between them. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he's in my debt and I want it paid back."

Idate looked more uncomfortable. At least more from that statement than from just being in pain.

Rocma backed off, crossing her arms. "That's annoying...To honest it's kind of refreshing that he's in such bad shape he'd stooped that low, but...I'd really rather him dead than just ego bruised."

Rock laughed a little. "I know, he was out for two days straight. I kind of hoped he'd just die, but doesn't seem willing to. So whatever, I'll have him pay me back. I can't promise he's gonna not be trouble in that time, but...I'll have this over his head forever."

"You little shit," Idate snapped at him, but couldn't move enough to really do anything about his rising anger.

Eventually Rocma looked amused. "Alright...put him down a peg or two for me, okay? But for now I'll let you keep him. But the second he causes trouble, I kill him."

Rock shrugged and lowered his gun. "If I don't kill him myself, sure."

Something about the evil look in Rocma's eyes made Idate wish he'd seriously never come here. She was going to hang this over his head too. He swore under his breath and tried to stand up the rest of the way. "Alright then...I'm leaving and putting the village on alert. You can deal with the rest of it."

Rock sighed, resigned to that much. Rocma was hard to argue with. "Sure, fine. I'll deal. Thanks for not tearing up the house more."

"I'll send help to repair your wall another day," she offered briskly before starting for the door. She turned back to fire a full glare at Idate. "And you. I mean it when I say I'll kill you. You're small fry right now."

Idate gritted his teeth. "Good to see you too," he got out sarcastically. Luckily she elected to take off instead of fighting him again. It was technically a miracle.

Both Rock and Idate sighed when she was gone. Idate sank to the floor, still clutching as his side freshly bleeding. He seemed less bothered with it this time at least.

"You should be dead, fucking orca," Rock commented, moving to gloat over Idate while he could.

"You're seriously the worst. Picking on someone when he's down too..."

"You do the same thing."

Idate chuckled which really only hurt more than got any point across. "So I do. Got more bandages?"

"Your fault for picking that fight, but yeah, we'll patch you up again, I guess."

Rock did as he said. He had no clue if this was going to work out or turn to shit very very fast.


End file.
